


About A Girl

by Nope



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-10
Updated: 2003-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nope/pseuds/Nope
Summary: Sirius meets his cousin.
Kudos: 1





	About A Girl

Summer was in full force, the sun high, the sky blue and the garden blossoming with riotous colour. Skipping between the rows of flowers, Nymphadora Tonks sang to herself "Red an' blue and, and, pink, and something and--"

Tonks was just reaching for a particularly pretty petal when a loud "Nymphadora!" rang out across the garden; in turning her head, she lost control of her feet, and promptly tumbled face first into a flower bed. Giant puffs of pollen burst up and settled back down around her and on her so that, by the time she had struggled back to her feet, she was half-smothered from pigtails to sandals in the yellow-orange dust. She sneezed.

"Nymphadora!" her mother called again, dragging out the syllables.

"Coming," yelled Tonks and set off for the house. Halfway across the lawn she sneezed so hard she tumbled over backwards and her tails undid themselves and fell down her back in a wave of dark emerald curls. She tried to push it back up but succeeded only in creating a pollen stained tangle at the back of her neck.

"Nymphadora!" came the cry again, and louder too.

"I are coming!" insisted Tonks and sneezed.

In fits and starts, jumping a little each time she sneezed, Tonks made her way up to the house in time to hear her mother say: "--running away? You're fifteen--"

"Sweet sixteen."

"And a rogue and a scoundrel yet, Sirius," added Andromeda as she turned the corner into view. "Nym-- oh, there you-- Nymphadora! Look at the state-- What were you doing?"

"Nuffin?" suggested Tonks, sneaking a peek past her mother at the black haired youth lounging against a handy wall.

"A likely story-- oh, do stop brushing at it! You'll only work it in-- here, let me get my wand." Andromeda fixed them with a stern glare. "Stay out of trouble until I get back."

"She'll be fine," said Sirius.

"I was talking to you," smiled Andromeda and kissed him on the cheek and darted back into the house.

Tonks continued to brush at her dress to no avail until, noticing Sirius watching her, she stared back, closing one eye and then the other and tilting her head to peer intently at him.

"Wotcher," said Tonks.

"Hello," said Sirius. "You're a bit of a mess."

"I were got by the flowers," said Tonks, waving at the offending vegetation.

"Dangerous things, flowers."

"Mama says I are very clumsy," announced Tonks.

"Does she?" asked Sirius.

"She do say it," said Tonks looking about, before tugging at Sirius's robes until he crouched down to her height.

"But I'm not clumsy, oo know," she whispered, fixing Sirius with the gravest of looks. "It's just sometimes I forgets how long my arms and legs were."

Sirius smiled and laughed at Tonks solemn frown and, bending down, plucked her easily off the ground and set them both spinning until boy and girl, house and garden all but dissolved in a rising cloud of pollen and laughter.


End file.
